deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Celtic Chieftain vs Varangian Guard
Celtic Chieftain:The Brutal Iron Age warrior who terrorized ancient Europe VS Varangian Guard:The Viking Merceneries who becomes the Byzantine emperors elite bodyguards Who...is...Deadliest?!? First,the Varangian Guard were personal bodyguards of Byzantine Emperors for the majority of the Dark Ages. Mostly hailing from Anglo-Saxon England and Scandinavia, these mercenaries served as both bodyguards and occasional shock troops used by the Byzantines. Originally formed in 988 by Emperor Basil II, these troops were chosen to be his personal bodyguards because of their nearly unwavering loyalty to him. It wasn't until after William the Conqueror's invasion of Anglo-Saxon England that the Varangians began recruiting from the men from those regions as well. The Varangians were very prominent in the defence of Constantinople during the Fourth Crusade, and were key in the Battle of Beroia for Byzantine victory. The last historical mention of these axe-wielding mercenaries was in 1400 in Constantinople. The primary role of the Varangians was as bodyguards, performing ceremonial duties and police work in affairs of treason and conspiracy. When utilized on the battlefield, however, their elite status, coupled with their expensive arms and quality armor, made them a fearsome foe to face. The Varangian leads his plan of attack with: Now,Celtic Chieftain,Tribal warfare was a regular feature of Celtic societies, with tribes using warfare as a means of exerting political control and harassing rivals, for economic advantage, and, in some instances, to conquer territory. The majority of Celtic soldiers were usually levies, though Celtic levies often proved to be worthy adversaries despite their lack of training or discipline. Aside from fairly common tribal warfare, the Celts were actually a quite civilized people, they are often credited with the invention of soap. Celt's were some of the ancient world's most talented metal workers and were quite famous for their fine swords and chainmail as well as many intricate works of art. During the La Tene era (~450 BCE-100 BCE), Celtic culture was geographically the most widespread in Europe and certainly one of the more advanced. It was during the La Tene period that Brennus led the Sennones tribe, among many others (perhaps even some Germanic tribes), into Italy and sacked Rome 386-387 BCE before being repelled and continuing on east to ravage the Balkans and parts of Greece before settling in Turkey in the region known as Galatia. Many of the Celtic tribes that remained in Gaul, the Alps, Bohemia, parts of Iberia, and parts of Britain were gradually conquered by the Romans around three hundred years later, due mostly to disunity often caused by Roman bribery. During this period of Roman conquering and occupation, Vercingetorix (ver-sin-get-or-rick)s became king of the Arverni tribe and led a rebellion against the Romans, which ended at the battle of Alesia where Vercingtorix lost, was captured, and was slain after Caesar's Triumph (basically a Roman parade after a military conquest) through Rome, of which he was a center piece. This effectively ended the heaviest Celtic resistance to Roman rule in Gaul, but they would later cause problems for the Romans in Britain and finally halt their advance. Celtic Chieftain stabs back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Celtic Chieftain:Yeah Spatha it be made of better material,but the Celtic Longsword is both longer and heavier which means deadlier slashes and more fatal kills. Mid:Edge Celtic Chieftain:Again the Celtic Chieftain gets the edge,because with the lancea he can stab the Varangian even came close,overall lancea is longer,lighter and you can throw it,while the axe is slow and heavy. Long:Celtic Chieftain:His longbow has more range and it's more powerful and makes a harder punch than the toxton bow who is only easier to carry around. Special:Varangian Guard:This is an interesting one,but I give it to the Varangian because this is both offensive and defensive tool,the dagger is only offensive. X-Factors: Armor:Celtic Chieftain 74,Varangian Guard 74:They are both tied because both are wearing iron helmets,shields with iron boss and iron chainmail. Brutality:Celtic Chieftain 95,Varangian Guard 86:The Celtic Chieftain killed for himself,while the Varangian followed the emperor and defend him with his life. Training:Celtic Chieftain 74,Varangian Guard 91:The Celtic chieftain is nothing except a barbarian chief,while the varangian was well trained bodyguard. Battlefield Experiance:Celtic Chieftain 94,Varangian Guard 76:Varangian guard is more of a security fighter,while the Celtic Chieftain is a conqueror. Battle ends on 21st June. Battle will be 1 vs 1. I will take serious votes,no rude or stupid comments and don't spam Who will be the winner. Battle Simulation The Battle begins somewhere in the Byzantine Empire,as normal day the Varangian was scouting for thugs,who can harm the emperor.Not that far away a Celtic Chieftain has been lost,and he was hungry,confused where is he?After a few steps he sees a garden with grapes,being happy that he is finally going to eat,the chieftain climbed over the wall and he jumped on the grass,hearing the that someone entered the garden the guard rush to see what happens and he saw a tall,red haired man wearing chainmail and weapons.Thinking this is a thief the Varangian aim his bow at the chieftain,he fired the arrow at him,but he missed.Seeing the guard the celtic chieftain grab his own bow and fired at the varangian but he blocked with his shield,then the barbarians charge at each other,the chieftain throw his 1st lancea but he missed the Varangian,then the guard swung his axe at the chief,only managed to hit the shield and the axe got stuck in the shield,after he tried to pulled it out the Celt stab the Varangian with his lancea in the leg,the guard roared in pain and he dropped the axe.The he pulls out his spatha and his shield and with the first strike he cut the 2nd lancea shaft and the chief grab his dagger and longsword and both began to dual,with his first strike the Celt to slash at the Varangian,but the guard block with his shiel and slashed at the Celt's leg.Then the Celtic Chieftain tried to retreat but the Varangian followed him,then the Chietain jumped over the garden fence,but the Varangian still followed him,then the Celti turned and slashed with his sword at the Varangian face making a scar on his left cheek,then the Varangian got angry and he slamed his shield at the chiefs head,knock him down,and tried to stab the Celtic chief but he missed the head and the spatha got stuck and the chief tried to slash at the Varangian and the sword got stuck in the shield,but the Celt then slash with his dagger at the Varangian's neck and falled down,not dead than the Chief slit the guard's throat and killed him seeing the guard is dead,the Celtic chieftain raised his fist and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Celtic Chieftain won,because he dominate in the 3 most important categories and he was more experianced and brutal than the Varangian who was better trained. Category:Blog posts